Naruto's Determination
by Grizzly Bears BEWARE
Summary: What if Sarutobi didn't like all the pranks that Naruto did? What if he expected Naruto to be great, because of his lineage, and when he saw that Naruto was going down the wrong path he decided to try and fix it, but in the proccess changed the Naruto Uni
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo, what's up? I got another idea randomly, and i decided to see where it could go before i lose it. I haven't quit on the other story, 'My Right Eye' but i don't have much inspiration for it, not to mention i didn't get many reviews... so yeah. **

**Summary:** What if Sarutobi didn't like all the pranks that Naruto did? What if he expected Naruto to be great, because of his lineage, and when he saw that Naruto was going down the wrong path he decided to try and fix it, but in the proccess changed the Naruto universe forever... !No Pairings Until Much Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha, but it was also a bad day for our five year old main character, he had a simple black short-sleeve shirt, and some white khaki shorts and some black shinobi sandles. Naruto, who was kicking and screaming, or at least trying to scream. The reason for this being that some random chuunin had him gagged and wrung over his shoulder, because he had pulled a particularly nasty prank on a public bathroom, that caused many people to come running out covered in brown gooey stuff.

So that meant he was probably going to get in trouble at the orphanage and probably not get dinner for a couple days... big deal. But no this time the chuunin decided he was going to see the Hokage today, the chuunin said something about a juvenile detention center. 'Pfft, like Ojii-san would send me to jail.'

They had finally made it to the tower. The secretary had told them that the Hokage was free and they could go in to see him. They walked in to see a busy looking Sarutobi hard at work on some paperwork, he noticed them and looked up and glared at Naruto, "Don't tell me, another prank?"

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but this de-, child will not stop pulling these ridiculous pranks, the property damage bills he has caused are numerous, and the orphanage has agreed to pay them, but they want to disown him," the nameless chuunin stopped, "We cannot allow him to run rampant in the streets, I suggest something be done and soon."

"I will take your suggestion into account when passing judgement, you're dismissed," Sarutobi said crossly noticing the chuunin's slip-up. With that the chuunin disapeared. Sarutobi lit his pipe, leaned back, and then took a puff, "Naruto, do you want to become a shinobi."

"Of course Jii-san, my dream is to become Hokage, you know that!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yes I know, but the way you are now you won't even come close to Hokage, you may not even make Jounin," Sarutobi stated while looking at Naruto's face to gauge his reactions. A cross between betrayal, sadness, and rage all went through his eyes in a second.

"But Ojii-san, how could you say that, I thought you believed in me," Naruto said with a heartbroken look on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you keep acting like a delinquent and getting a bad reputation, you have to take being a shinobi seriously if you're going to enter the academy next year. The way I changed the curriculum, you wouldn't last 2 years, let alone the full six years," Sarutobi said taking another puff of his pipe.

Naruto may have been five but he was pretty astute for his age. He could tell Sarutobi was trying to help him so he wasn't going to push him away. "Well what can I do to get better then, I really want to be Hokage so I can protect this village." Sarutobi smiled, he half expected Naruto to scream in frustration and then run away. 'Looks like he takes after Minato a bit more than I thought.'

"Well first, you need to stop these pranks of yours, second, you have to take being a shinobi seriously, it is not a glorious profession, opposed to what you may think, you will have to kill bad and sometimes even good people for your village's well being, hesitation can cause your teammates death, you have to be ready for that kind of responsibilty," Sarutobi stopped to let that sink in. Naruto was a bit horrified knowing that he would have to kill people at one point in his career, but hearing that it was for his village made him feel better about it.

Sarutobi smiled seeing the boy take on a look of determination. 'He'll make a fine shinobi.' "And finally, you need to train hard, while other people are taking breaks you should be thinking of ways to better your skills, make sure you are proficient in every art of the shinobi, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Fuinjutsu." Naruto nodded getting what the old man was trying to say.

"Alright old man, I won't dissapoint you, I'll become the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto said with pride clear in his voice, and then a thought came to Naruto. "Hey Jiji, is there anything you can give me so that I can get a head start on the academy?" Sarutobi pondered that for a moment, 'Well the clan heirs are probably getting headstarts as well, so why not.'

"Sure, but first, do you remember that scroll on how to feel your chakra that I gave you," Naruto nodded, "Good, you have to flare your chakra so I can see where you stand, and what you are ready for, okay?" Naruto nodded again and proceeded on to doing what was asked of him. A large burst of chakra came from the small boy, that was most likely palpable to everyone in the Hokage tower. Naruto looked up to see the Hokage with a look of amazement on his face with his pipe laying forgotten in his hand.

"Naruto, you do realize that you have nearly double the amount of chakra than most Jounin, right?" Naruto just looked sheepish.

"I always thought I had more chakra than what was usual for his age, never thought I had that much though." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. Then Sarutobi knew what jutsu he would give to Naruto.

"Alright, I'm going to give you three ninjutsu that make a deadly combo, a taijutsu style, ways to dispell genjutsu, and a numerous amount of chakra control exercises, I expect that you'll need them with how much chakra you have." Sarutobi said, he then got up and walked into a backroom. After a couple minutes the old man came out with said scrolls. "I hope you put them to good use."

Naruto looked greedily at the scrolls, when the old man gave them to him he couldn't hold it in any longer, "Thanks Jiji, I promise that I will serve Konoha until I die and become the greatest Hokage of all time, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word!" And with that he ran off. 'Well, Konoha is going to have an extremely strong gaurdian in the years to come, for some strange feeling I feel like I just changed alot of people's destinies in one fell swoop, odd...'

Naruto's House

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu, and Futon: Daitoppa, AWESOME!'

**AN: And that's that. I hope you liked it, it's kinda short but who gives a shit if I get enough reviews I'll update in like a day. Is that ransom in some twisted form, I don't know and I still don't give a shit, YAY XD!**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't Naruto

Training Ground 3 is where we find our young Jinchuuriki today. It had been three months since Sarutobi had given him that talking to, and ever since Naruto had been pushing himself to his limit. Some people might find it a comical sight, 5 of the same young boy. One doing physical exercises, three clones working on Jutsu, and one other doing the water walking exercise. The area in front of the three clones was completely unrecognizable, instead being just charred remains, this being due to the three jutsu the Hokage gave him a very deadly combo when used correctly.

First Naruto would summon two clones on either side of him, then he would perform **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu **while his clones performed** Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu** into his flames. This made them incredibly hot, fast, and... explosive. He could see that jutsu combo taking out entire squads of shinobi in the future.

The Taijutsu style the old man gave him was very useful, it didn't have Katas exactly, settling on informing how to counter and constrict the opponent for the Taijutsu's finishing move called dragon's breath which was when the user blew out super-heated chakra from the mouth. It wasn't to hard to do he just lacked the chakra control to direct his chakra without seals so he usually used a ram seal or a one-handed tiger seal, the style also specialized in aerial combat.

From what he saw on the scroll the second you got the opponent in the air they lost. The style's name was **Dragon Rising **for a reason. He was at a beginner's level but he really couldn't get anywhere else without a proper sparring partner, it's lack of katas meant he could only excell through experience. No matter what Naruto liked the fact that he could breath super-heated chakra. Breaking genjutsu was a work in progress since that also relied on him having a partner but all he did was make his chakra pulse throughout his body easy enough, the higher the level of the genjutsu the more he put into his chakra.

One thing he was really interested in was the obscurest of the shinobi arts... Fuinjutsu. He had revisited the Hokage the first month and got a couple books on the subject. He got Fuinjutsu for beginners and Fuinjutsu theory, which basically told everything that could be done with Fuinjutsu. The author of both of these books was Jiraiya of the Sannin, the only seal master in the world currently. He had finished both books but he couldn't move on to the beginners level 2 yet, the book instructed that he should make a few combinations with the basic seals that the book talked about before moving on to the next level.

He had already created one that he thought was quite useful for himself and any other chakra juggernauts out there. He placed a chakra restraining seal on himself, the same seal that is used on prisoners, when he channeled chakra to it would take away all his chakra, but since the seal could only be removed by chakra he put a chakra holding seal on his hand which held a small fraction of his own chakra. He could then swipe his hand over the restraining seal to give him back his chakra. This was extremely useful since instead of manually supressing his chakra on a stealth mission he could use this and leave no trace of his chakra and get it all back in the blink of an eye when he needed it.

He dispelled his kage bunshin when he finished his 100 push-ups. He summoned five kage bunshin for a spar since that was how many he could summon at once. He had one on his team since he couldn't handle all of them at once because they had the exact same amount of chakra as him, and he had the chakra capacity of a chuunin since he had his chakra split five ways. The only reason he came out on top was because he had more mental capacity than the clones so he and the one on his team could work together better.

But the team of three clones had the super-powered combination jutsu on their side, which made them a problem. All of the Naruto's moved to the large pond since the real Naruto wanted to test his mastery of water-walking. "Alright! Ready... Go!" The three Naruto clones immediately began going through their seals. 'Already, what am I thinking, heh heh,' Naruto and his clone teammate threw kunai at the clones making them dodge instead of finishing their jutsu. 'Looks like I have to work on my seal speed.'

The real Naruto sent a mental command for the clone to use **Futon: Daitoppa**. The clone obeyed and went through the proper seals. Naruto rushed in knowing one good hit would kill the clones. In the blink of an eye Naruto had both of his hands interlocked with another clone, its teammate was about to finish the job with a kunai, when Naruto smirked. "Gotcha." The wind blast was closing in fast but Naruto held tight to the hands, when the Jutsu was about to hit, Naruto yelled, "Now!" His clone teammate performed a substitution with the real Naruto. His clone teammate and two of the enemy clones were destroyed in the blast.

It was just the real Naruto against one clone. They both rushed at eachother, The real Naruto going for a sweep kick. The clone dodged by jumping into the air, 'Bad move!' Naruto put his hand on the water and used it as leverage to kick upwards at the clone it hit him squarely in the chest destroying it right away. Naruto wiped his forehead clean of the sweat that had formulated throughout his training. "Good workout today! At this rate I'll be ready for the anything the academy throws at me!" Naruto shouted to no one in particular.

XxX

3 months had passed and it was the day of the academy. His skills were steadily coming along and he hoped the academy could build on them. He had three new combination Jutsu that the Sandaime gave him.

One being **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **and **Raiton: Gian**, the other combination was a personal favorite of Sarutobi's, first Naruto used **Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu **causing a mud/land slide which usually stopped the opponent in their tracks, then he would use **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu **causing an earth dragon to shoot earth missiles at the opponent, and then finally he would ignite the missiles using **Karyuudan**.

The last one was fairly simple compared to the others, using **Katon: Haseikisho no Jutsu **to spew flammable gas from his mouth and igniting the gas with **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **causing a rather large explosion.

Naruto decided he wasn't going to learn anymore Jutsu until he graduated, or at least until he had his current reservoire mastered. So he would mostly work on his sealing, chakra control, and taijutsu. His Taijutsu and chakra control were coming along slowly. He had progressed in chakra control enough to where he could do the **Dragon Breath **for his taijutsu style without a seal but not enough to where he could break a genjutsu without becoming a living chakra beacon.

Now seals on the other hand is something that Naruto enjoyed greatly and didn't see himself getting bored of anytime soon. The reason the Fuinjutsu for Beginners level 1 had asked him to make seal combinations was because in level 2 it would teach him how to intertwine basic seals together to make more complex seals. He had already combined two of his own combinations together.

The first seal that he made now ran much more smoothly, only needing the word 'kai' to release his chakra back to him, he named it **Fuinjutsu: Suterusu**. After tweaking with that seal a little he made a seal that had to be attached to the opponent via tag, it would syphon their chakra away slowly, the only downside was that he had to keep his chakra active in the seal, and since he didn't have that kind of chakra control yet he had to use the ram sign or the half tiger sign. It was still very useful, he named it **Fuinjutsu: Soutsuu**.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his black shirt, with white khaki shorts and black shinobi sandals, the only major difference from four months ago was that his hair touched his shoulders, and he had a large seal on his elbow which was **Fuinjutsu: Suterusu**. He may have been training extra hard with only sundays to rest but that didn't mean he wasn't totally excited. 'Yes! I'm finally going to be a shinobi! It's only going to take me... six... long... years... wait a minute! This is going to forever! Noooooo!' Poor, Poor Naruto.

**AN: Well hope you guys enjoyed that, I can feel this story flowing much easier than my other story. On my other story I don't just have writers block, I have writers CONSTIPATION! Lol. And yes I know Naruto seems a little overpowered, but don't worry the other academy students won't be far behind, especially the clan heirs. Naruto will only be a small gap ahead of them, and it will mostly be because a) His insane chakra reserves b) His determination and drive to succeed and c) BECAUSE IM THE AUTHOR BITCH! **

**But anyway, notice how last chapter Sarutobi mentioned how he changed the curriculum to the academy. Well in my FanFic Sarutobi notices how pussy the old academy was and he decided to change it up. This new academy will be designed to create soldiers not pansies. And also if Konoha stresses teamwork so much why not create a cell in the Academy and have them work together throughout the academy years instead of forcing it on them right when they graduate. I mean why else would the graduation percent be so low. With the class rankings and all it has the class basically fighting for themselves so teamwork is like a new idea to them. **

**One more thing in this fic Gennins will be undoubtably stronger than academy students, Chuunin will be undoubtably stronger than Gennin,** **and Jounin will be undoubtably stronger than Chuunin. Only in some special cases, but there will rarely be some bullshit like in the beginnining of the series when Sasuke, basically fresh out the academy, held off two chuunin until Kakashi could come in and knock them out. Well I'm done ranting!**

**Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: well guess whose back, your favorite author that actually warned you about the bears out there, Grizzly Bears BEWARE! I got a sudden flash of ideas so i figured i needed to immediately start writing, so here i am.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

XxX

It had been two days since the start of the academy. It was everything Naruto could have dreamed of. First, he knew he wasn't going to be mistreated by the teachers, how he knew this was because of the Sandaime.

Flashback

_All the newly minted first year students were bowing on a stage outside of the academy field where tournaments were held every three months, as an audience filled to the brim with proud parents, applauded them loudly. Naruto was right next to the podium the Hokage was speaking from. Naruto then heard a whisper from the old man, "Don't worry Naruto, I made sure nothing would stop you from getting the full education out of the next six years..."_

_Naruto's eyes widened knowing what the old man was talking about, which was something he'd been a bit worried about. "How'd you get the teachers to tolerate me in class, I mean I am the prankster king," Naruto whispered back without looking up as an academy instructor began making a speech. Sarutobi's eyes saddened a bit knowing that wasn't the only reason why they treated him badly._

_"Ahh, but I didn't, I found instructors that would treat you indifferently, I wish you luck," Sarutobi could have sworn he heard a sniffle come from the boy._

_"Tha-thanks old man, you have no idea how much this means to me," Sarutobi couldn't help but smile. _

Flashback End

Naruto had gotten to choose his own 7 classes as well. He had chosen Intermediate-Advanced Chakra Control, Beginner's Kenjutsu, Battle Tactics, Beginner's Elemental Manipulation, Anatomy, Emotional Preparation, Chakra Sensing. He also had a few required classes, Kunai Accuracy, Chakra Theory, and a little bit of Konoha's History, Conditioning, only what was considered important. He had also signed up for the tournament held every three months.

Other than that the only things bad about it was the prick of an Uchiha, and the weird Haruno girl that he would be bunking with for the next 6 years. He didn't really know them all to well, but he was going to have alot of time to try. Goody. 'Wait a minute, didn't the Uchiha clan get massacred by that Itachi Uchiha 3 weeks ago. Ohh, he must be the sole survivor of the clan. No wonder he's so messed up.'

Right now he was laying in his bed going over his taijutsu scroll of **Dragon Rising**, since Sasuke was out doing something, and Sakura was probably celebrating with her parents. He had mastered everything in the beginners section. As he went to where the scroll ended he saw something he hadn't noticed before since he only went over the scroll once. A holding seal, the most widely used seal in the Elemental Nations. Curious, he channeled a bit of chakra to the seal.

A scroll that was alot thicker than the first scroll popped out from the seal. He opened it to see alot of Katas. They incorporated the counters and constrictment moves and made them into an art form, it looked like they would be alot more easy to apply in the middle of a battle. There was Kanji on the scroll, Naruto easily translated it to 'Work on your strength, it will bolster the style's effectiveness.' Naruto immediately settled to get some training weights.

Another thing Naruto noticed, was an enhanced form of the **Dragon's Breath**, it was called **Dragon's Roar**. Instead of blowing out hot chakra, he would blow out fire. That meant instead of giving his opponent a really bad burn, he could melt their face off. Naruto quickly got dressed so he could go out to the academy store to buy two things. First, he needed some training weights for the intermediate section, and second, a sword since it was required for the kenjutsu class.

XxX

It had been three months since the start of the academy, and Naruto couldn't say he wasn't content with the learning program. Naruto really enjoyed all his classes, only quitting one program, which was Elemental Manipulation. He learned he had an affinity to fire, but he didn't really struggle with using any of the other ones, maybe water a bit more than the others. The reason he quit was because he had enough chakra to spam jutsu from every element, and not really feel much of anything.

In its place, he had picked up Extreme Strength conditioning. His Taijutsu style was coming along a bit to slow for his liking. He was a long way from learning the entire set of skills, and even farther from mastering it, but either way he would perservere. He learned that his style was pretty flexible though, easily fitting a sword into its Kata's. Speaking of his sword, he had gotten a hiltless Katana, he wore it on his left hip, it was made with Chakra compatible metal, meaning alot of customization in the form of seals.

Currently, his sword sported an ambiency seal on it, it would absorb chakra at a slow, almost unnoticeable rate until the sword was full. He then had an Element Manipulation seal intertwined with that one since it took alot of chakra to change the Element of the sword even for him. His sword would take on the attributes of the Element he changed it to. Fire would send flaming slashes and of course the blade would be scorching hot, Earth couldn't cut but could break nearly anything upon impact, Wind had unlimited cutting ability, Lightning would paralyze even with a glancing blow, and Water would would shoot water tendrils to constrict the opponent in its first form, or it could freeze upon impact in its second form.

Now even though his sword was extremely powerful and versatile, didn't mean he was a natural at Kenjutsu. In fact he was close to the bottom of his class in ranking. But he still worked harder than anyone and was confident he could beat any first year student, and maybe even a second year student in a straight up fight. Otherwise his other classes were going fine.

His relations with his roommates were definitely going better. Sasuke was actually a pretty good guy when you got passed his cold exterior, Naruto and him needed a friend with their pasts. He was a really good training partner also. Sakura was a fun person to hang around with, although Naruto somewhat envied her for her perfect chakra control, but hey you can't have everything, he'd rather be stuck with large chakra reserves. He had signed up for the tournament, and it was today, Naruto was sitting in the academy stadium, which was a miniature version of the chuunin exams stadium, and Sasuke was currently fighting a Hyuuga, named Neji.

The kid had a knack for his clan Taijutsu and had Sasuke on the ropes until he brought out his fire jutsu. If the Hyuuga clan didn't restrict themselves to just their Taijutsu they would be extremely powerful. His fight was up next, and he was against someone named Senosuke Akenzo. He saw the Hyuuga dash around a fireball that Sasuke shot from his mouth, but that was what Sasuke wanted, he a planted a foot in Neji's face promptly knocking him out for a couple minutes.

The referee announced him the winner. "Naruto Uzumaki and Senosuke Akenzo, please come down to the field!" The Ref shouted. Naruto saw his opponent come out of the audience. He had a short ponytail of deep brown hair, with black eyes and pale skin. He wore a red scarf over a long-sleeved black shirt, and red shorts with black shinobi sandals. He also had a Bo Staff across his back that was taller than the seven year old boy himself. Kunai and shuriken holsters on each hip, looked like a decent opponent.

As the two young boys were sizing eachother up the ref put his hand in the air. Naruto and Senosuke bowed to eachother. "Hajime!" Both boys jumped back, Naruto immediately going through hand-seals. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **summoning a single clone, then going through more seals, "**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no Jutsu!**" Naruto spit out a lot of water in the form of a wave. Naruto faintly saw Senosuke protecting himself with a wall made of earth.

Senosuke had hopped on top of the earth wall as the water became to deep to stand on the ground without going under. He stood across from the two Narutos, waiting for their next move. Senosuke went through a couple seals of his own. Naruto started a set of seals too, but Senosuke finished his first, "**Doton: Dosenkiryu no Jutsu!**" Summoning a large earth dragon the became muddy from coming from the pond. As it was less than a second from Naruto, he finished his jutsu.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" A large water vortex started from around him, then exploded forward with amazing force. His clone started going through its seals as well, "**Raiton: Gian!**" Spitting out a lightning bolt at the water cylone. Now it was all the more dangerous with its crushing force and paralyzing capability. It hit the dragon dead on causing a muddy cataclysm. Naruto had run up the stadium wall to escape the aftermath, Senosuke wasn't as lucky as a glob of shocking mud hit him square in the face, which paralyzed him making him stop channeling chakra to his feet causing him to sink underwater.

Naruto swam for him, a few seconds later he came up with the unconscious boys body the ref seeing it, called the match in Naruto's favor. "Final match, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stayed in the arena and made a seal, "Kai," Letting the water dissipate. As Sasuke stood across from Naruto, he noticed that Sasuke was sporting his twin wakizashi on either side of his hip, which he didn't use last match. "You ready for this short-stuff," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Him and Naruto had sparred with eachother already but it wasn't going to be as serious as this fight. Naruto smirked, responding to the slight against his height, "Is the duck's ass on your head the reason you talk so much shit." The ref put his hands up, and the two roommates bowed to eachother. "Hajime!" The ref shouted. Instead of jumping back both boys drew their swords.

"**Water Style: Activate!**" Naruto using the chakra the ambient seal, made the sword turn blue with water tendrils dancing around the blade in a tornado fashion. 'One more change and then I have to use my own chakra, and my sword has the same amount of chakra as me, so that means I have a total of 3 more changes,' Naruto knew that Sasuke would most likely beat Naruto in Kenjutsu since he was the top-ranked in the Kenjutsu class, so some distance would be a good thing. He sent a tendril for Sasuke's leg. Sasuke responded perfectly by jumping on the tendril and running along the tendril. Naruto changed the tendril to ice making spikes come up from the frozen tendril.

Sasuke had no choice but to jump in the air. Naruto saw an easy way to win so he followed Sasuke. Naruto's sword clashed with Sasuke's twin wakizashi. They began to clash for a while until they finally hit the floor. 'He sure is talented being able to hold off my style in the air, even if he's better than me at Kenjutsu,' Naruto thought while sheathing his sword. "**Katon: ****Haisekisho no Jutsu!**" Naruto blew out the flammable gas, "**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" Shooting the large fire ball and igniting the gas.

The explosion was the equivalent to ten exploding tags. Naruto looked up into the sky to see Sasuke just sheathing his swords to use a jutsu. Naruto not letting him get the chance, unsheathed his sword sending a water tendril at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't able to manuever in the air, and was constricted by the tendril with his arms being bound tightly to prevent him from making seals. Naruto then brought Sasuke in and took a Kunai out. As Sasuke came in towards Naruto, he let the water dissipate causing Sasuke to fall to the ground in front of Naruto.

Naruto got on top of him and put the Kunai to his throat, waiting for the ref to call it. "Winner of the first Tournament of the First Year Students, Naruto Uzumaki!" The audience erupted into clapping, and cheering. Jounin that came to see the potential of the students were stunned at all the high level jutsu the kid flung around. Naruto looked around to see everyone cheering for him, 'I think I could get used to this.'

**AN: I hope you enjoyed if not kiss my ass! I don't really have nothing else to say except for my ass really wanting to be kissed!**

**Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello World! Long time no see, I've been doing my thing you know school, summer, school... And doing my stories was always in the back of my mind too. Ocasionally I'd be sitting ready to type and then my mind would go blank, then I'd have to go smoke and then completely forget Lolz **

**So then I realized, I can't stay focused enough to write a well thought out story like how I wanted them to be :( but I got all these cool Ideas. Then I had the bright idea of challenges, and then I said you know what, I have too many ideas for singular challenges on my bio... I should make a story with an assortment of different challenges as chapters, going into detail of course.**

**The Story will be called 'The Hitlist', each chapter will have one Naruto challenge, going into detail about certain things that must be within the story. Of course being abstract enough so as not to dictate any kind of plot or twist you might have in mind. Anyone who takes a stab at it, being the challenge, I will have your story's link setup in my profiles bio.**

**First Chapter Preview: **Naruto is no hothead in this story, he has grown up with a calm, jaded demeanor. He has an extremely high Suiton affinity due to his strong Uzumaki heritage. Like the Uzumaki's or because of the Bijuu in his gut Naruto soon finds out he has a special knack for Shinobi combat. He also enjoyed everything about besting your opponent, from the mind games to who gets tired first. He took everything as a victory and a loss, and Naruto always won.

He also tries to cultivate as many skills as he can from the academy. The academy is **Not For Pansies, **do with that what you will, but make it a learning experience for everyone who goes through it... even Naruto and Sasuke. Graduating with the highest score earns you the best Sensei. That could be whoever you want I guess as long as it makes sense. I would think Kakashi, because you could just use him as a Suiton Jutsu Goldmine.

When I picture a Suiton combat genius, I picture many subtle moves leading up to a decisive victory, almost like a Nara would use their shadows except water is much more versatile. Gaining satisfaction from every minor victory during battle can be very effective for lowering enemy Morale, but also a very good weakness against higher level opponents, who may not be so soundly defeated.

A way of gaining experience for all of our baby genins, is a little idea I had a while back on a nice fat blunt of Sour, Is Ninja Tournaments a side option for villages to gain their prized genin experience for events like the Chuunin Exams, and High Jounin Exams(1) . Its considered an A-ranked mission on the genins record and the grand prize is avaible to the genin though a percentage goes to the village. Their usually held in remote, and sometimes exotic places, with devious challenges, usuable weapons, and dangerous terrain.

When a shinobi shows outstanding skill level and an exceptional record they can get invited to higher class Tournament Events. When I thought of this little idea, I pictured in my head a High Chuunin Naruto(2) far out in the seas below the deck of an extravagant boat, Locked in battle with a Jounin from Iwa. They were surrounded by many high-class bidders, and with a large prize and village wide recognition on their minds, they fought under the handicap of no chakra, weapons, or kicks whatsoever. Pure hand-to-hand combat.

Naruto using his incredible Suiton affinity made his sweat hug his body in an extremely thin shield, making the hard hitting Jounin's body punches slide off his body leading him into a hard right uppercut Naruto had planned for his expected reaction. As the Iwa-nin's knees buckled and his entire body had one violent spasm, Naruto cracked him with a left straight just as his eyes rolled back into unconsciousness, putting him down on the wooden deck in a pool of his own blood probably dead. Naruto had his Konoha vest put on by a lovely lady he hadn't the faintest idea whom she was, and retired to his quarters with his cash prize.

**AN: So are any of you excellent writers out there drooling at the mouth for capabilities I'm offering you, of course you are! Review and Tell me your thoughts :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Guess who's back? Yupp! You guessed correctly, it's the Grizzly Bears! Haven't been at the keyboard in awhile, hopefully I haven't lost my amateurish touch, Haha! I'm hoping I get some positive feedback for this Masterpiece I'm about to craft. Anyway on with the story! (Don't forget to review)**

**Ironclad: It's a pretty cool Medieval movie where about 20 soldiers hold a castle against thousands of soldiers, the castle was placed strategically among the land, built for 'Few to Hold off Many'. After seeing some of the brutal kills in that movie, I think I can increase the brutality of this story. I wanna make my readers cringe with my words. XD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

A week after the tournament and we find our young protagonist walking through the halls with his pink haired roommate. They weren't suppposed to be there though as class was already in progress, so they were being a bit stealthy. To put it simply they were skipping.

"Naruto, are you sure we should be doing this, I don't want to fail my class, or worse get in trouble..." Sakura said with a nervous tone in her voice. Naruto could tell she had a goody-goody mindset. He set it as his mission to break her of it.

"Relax Sakura, you of all people don't need to worry about failing, all you need to do is read up on the stuff you missed and you'll understand it as if you were there. And I doubt we'll get in trouble for skipping History, it's a total bore!" Naruto exclaimed with a deadpan expression.

"Sasuke would probably be here with us if he didn't have Elemental Manipulation right now," Naruto said using her crush against her as a finisher.

"If you say-" Naruto cut her off with a hand to her mouth. He mouthed out 'Teachers' and she immediately lost all color in her face.

Naruto peeked slowly around the corner they had arrived at, only to find that the noise he heard was none other than his former opponent, Senosuke Akenzo and some other boy that was a bit taller than him. They were standing in front of an exit that led to a training forest.

"Sakura, the coast is clear you can stop shaking." Naruto said looking back at the girl who was blushing at being caught. "Lets go see what they're up to, since there's nothing better to do."

As Naruto and Sakura walked up to the two boys they began to talk about the newcomers.

"Hey Akenzo, isn't that the punk who wiped the floor with you in the tournament." The larger boy said obviously trying to get on Akenzo's nerves.

"Shut up, you're never gonna let me live that down are you, Tenoshi, fine I guess I'll just handle this clanless loser right now then." Akenzo said angered at being antagonized.

"Yeah, well this clanless loser stomped your sorry ass in under two minutes. Maybe next time I'll just beat you down so you can be even more embarassed," Naruto shot back as he could hear their short conversation with his keen ears before he even got within talking distance of them.

"Do you wanna take this outside shortstuff?" Akenzo asked as if it wasn't even a question.

"Lead the way," Naruto shot back not even taking time to consider the consequences.

"Naruto, we shouldn't do this," Sakura said worriedly.

"It's alright if you don't want to come, I can handle this kid on my own," the blonde answered.

"I'm waiting shortstuff,"

Sakura thought about it, "I'll come..."

XxX

Naruto and Akenzo stood across from eachother in a clearing within the forest while Sakura and Tenoshi stood off to the side. As they stood Akenzo was the one to break the silence.

"You know you really embarassed my clan when you defeated me loser, therefore I'll have to pay you back tenfold," Akenzo said while begining to twirl his staff.

"Oh really, how so?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't know do you... the Senosuke clan is known for their unusually high earth affinities, so it was unexpected for me to be trumped in high level techniques since those are our specialties, but then you went and showed off with four A-rank techniques in quick succession, I'm sure my brothers would agree that you need to be beaten," Akenzo replied with a sneer.

Tenoshi then chose to speak up, "Agreed runt, so you better win this time!"

"I see, well if its revenge you want then come and get some!" Naruto shouted tired of all the banter.

"Fine by me," Akenzo spoke while charging.

Naruto ducked as the first swing flew over his head. He brought his hands up in the Ram seal and used **Dragon's Roar **to get him to back off. Akenzo just twirled his staff to fan the fire out of existence and jumped into the air throwing two shurikens at Naruto's position. Naruto caught them each sending them back at him.

Senosuke batted them away effortlessy and then stopped to speak, "A word to the wise, I wouldn't use any high level techniques unless you want teachers to swarm on our little match, so try to keep it C-class and lower," He then sped off towards Naruto.

Naruto watched his rush as he grabbed two special tags from his pouch, and jumped a staff swing, and caught Akenzo in the chin with a knee. He twisted in midair and then landed two palm strikes to Akenzo's sternum. After that Naruto backed off into the trees surrounding them.

"Come out and fight you loser, just because you landed a few blows doesn't mean this fight is over!" Akenzo shouted angered at the fact that he hadn't hit Naruto yet.

"If you say so," A voice came from behind him. He ducked the roundhouse kick meant for his head and responded with a backward thrust with his staff. Naruto jumped over the staff and flipped into an Axe kick meant to cave in skulls. Akenzo utilizing his quick reflexes brought up his staff in a horizontal block.

Naruto could feel himself about to be overpowered since he had no leverage in the air, so he backflipped off of the staff to gain some distance and catch a breather, though he wasn't the one who needed it.

Akenzo was crouched on the ground using his staff as a crutch as he tried to refill his lungs with air. He had no idea why that bout took so much out of him, they had just traded a few simple blows! 'Screw the consequences, I'm gonna need my jutsu to defeat this kid.' As he went to form a seal, he felt even more exhausted. He was brought to his knees since he couldn't muster the energy to stand.

"Fuinjutsu: Soutsuu success," Naruto spoke as he walked out of the bushes holding a half Tiger seal. "Your finished, you barely have any chakra left, Tenoshi take him back to his Dorm so he can rest," As he said this the 'Naruto' Akenzo had been fighting popped out of existence.

Akenzo's brother said no words, he just silently glared at Naruto and then left, leaving Akenzo to limp off on his own. Naruto turned towards Sakura and smiled.

"So how was your first time skipping?"

XxX

'Fuinjutsu... incredible, absolutely incredible, that was my first time using it in battle and it was a total success, I need more...'

Naruto said while flipping through a Fuinjutsu Theory book to gain some inspiration for new seal matrixes. 'This is interesting, while it would be a small change it would make his sword much more effect for Shinobi Combat.'

He had just read a passage that stated it was indeed possible to hide the cosmetic effects of Elemental Manipulation seals applied to objects. Naruto planned on applying this to his sword as soon as him and Sasuke finish there spar.

'Speaking of Sasuke, he should be getting back from class... right... about... now!' On que the door burst open and Sasuke's voice could be heard from the Hallway.

"Shortstuff! Come, I've been itching for a fight all day." Sasuke did look somewhat annoyed, but he looked more relieved than anything. Probably something to do with that Ino girl in a few of his classes.

"Quack, quack, quack, blah, blah, I'm coming just let me grab my sword duck face!" Naruto quickly came out with it, and then as if as an afterthought he shouted back into the dorm.

"Sakura! Me and Ducky-kun are heading out for some sparring, do you want in?"

"That's alrite, I'm heading out to practice some Genjutsu with Ino, she's on her way here now." Sakura's voice came from her bathroom. At that Sasuke's face paled and he quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and fled the scene.

XxX

"Sasuke Uchiha, ID 01002, I reserved a training room for today."

"Training room 7?" at a nod the chuunin pressed a button and a door to the left of his desk opened leading to a long hallway with many doors along each side of it, there was alot of space inbetween each door. This was ofcourse because these were training rooms and alot of space was needed as these rooms were usually visited by ninja who intended on practicing techniques or undergoing intense training. Naruto could see some chuunin a little further along the wall mingling good-naturedly.

Him and Sasuke walked to there door and entered. They were greeted to a large room with randomly placed stone obstacles that would provide cover from jutsu and projectiles, this had become there usual sparring room although they had to be quick to reserve it as this was one of the first rooms to receive maintenece weekly. Sasuke took it upon himself to come early in the morning to reserve it when needed.

They both walked to the center then stopped and faced eachother. Sasuke decided to set the ground rules before Naruto jumped at him in excitement.

"Alrite lets do one without our swords first, then one with just Taijutsu, then just with our swords, and then all out," Sasuke stated whilst throwing his twin blades into a stone a few meters away. "Oh, and no area affecting jutsu, I don't feel like drowning or choking to death from smoke."

"Alrite, lets go!" He threw his sheathed katana to the side, and ran through seals in a hurry.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**" He blew the gust directly at Sasuke, who stood waiting with open arms. The wind took him away quickly but Sasuke had analyzed his surroundings prior to this and planned after it as well.

He flipped in midair whilst channeling chakra to his feet and placed them on a stone outcropping that otherwise would've worked with the wind in delivering extreme pain. He kicked off towards Naruto and began weaving a short seal sequence.

"**Katon: Hinotama**" a fireball about half the size was sent from his mouth careening towards Naruto.

The second Sasuke looked like he was about to perform a seal Naruto had decided what his next course of action would be. His left hand dived deftly into his pouch and pulled out a Fuinjutsu: Soutsuu tag and held it up and with his other hand performed the seal to activate it. He had a theory of his own, and he needed confirmation.

The fireball crashed into the tag and surprisingly went into the tag leaving it an angry red, a milisecond after the tag caught on fire. "Ahhhh!" Naruto shouted before exploding into a cloud of smoke. Sasuke then came through the cloud with a devestating kick that would of had the same result as the small burn the Naruto clone suffered he then hit the ground with a roll.

'Interesting...' He thought as he jumped on Sasuke from behind an outcropping attempting to not give him time to recover. He came in with an axe kick that Sasuke blocked with both hands, Naruto then shifted momentum backwards in midair and placed his hands on the ground and backflipped back into his stance and rushed back at Sasuke aiming for an uppercut. Sasuke sidestepped this punch and utilizing good footwork manouevered behind the blonde throwing a backhand at the back of his head.

Naruto simply ducked his blow and performed a legsweep. Sasuke slightly leapt over it not wanting to go to far into the blonde's Taijutsu "territory", but seeing the smile on the Naruto's face he knew he had made a mistake. Naruto then performed a sealless **Dragon's Breath **that propelled Sasuke into the air. The super-heated chakra was negated by Sasuke surrounding himself in his own super-heated chakra courtesy of his strong affinity to Fire.

Sasuke glance above him as he seen an outcropping of stone that Naruto would eventually pound him into if he didn't get out of his situation, the blonde had made sure to send him as verticle as possible so he wouldnt be able to kick off of it to escape.

What he saw on the outcropping Naruto did not know, but he did see the slight worry leave Sasuke's face. He would capitalize on his advantage and end the bout as fast as possible. He rushed after Sasuke, but just as they were about to collide Sasuke grabbed the handle of one of his long forgotten wakizashi still stuck in the stone and used it to swing himself towards the ground.

Naruto was quite surprised, he had not even considered that as an option. He continued through the air as he had put alot into that jump as he expected to meet Sasuke with the momentum. He turned towards Sasuke whilst still in midair with annoyance in his voice, "Tch, Resourceful." he said as Sasuke let loose two kunai at him.

He threw two kunai to counter but one of Sasuke's kunai seemingly steered around its counter kunai and traveled towards albeit a small fraction slower. Naruto's eyes widened, he realized he was about to be impaled. With use of split second thinking he summoned a shadow clone to take the kunai for him. 'Note to self: **Kage Bunshin **can be used for certain defensive measures.'

Reaching the climax of his jump Naruto performed a backflip to gain momentum backwards so he could stick to the side of the rather tall stone outcropping and began weaving seals "**Katon: Ryuuka!**" sending an overwhelming amount of flames down toward him. 'I would've used the combination but that would probably count as "Area Effecting" Jutsu.'

Sasuke stood calm looking up at the flaming tempest heading towards him, he swiftly performed a sequence of handseals "**Katon: Goukakyu!**" Sasuke then immediately began performing more handseals out of the view of Naruto thanks to his grand fireball.

Naruto watched in disinterest as Sasuke launched his fireball he knew what the outcome would be, the two had often pitted there strongest fire techniques against eachother. The grand fireball would cut through the swath of flames but because the two fires were mixing yet still made out of two different chakras, this would cause both to dissipate. Watching closely he was able to dodge the shurken and kunai that came from the fireball that was quickly evaporating in the sea of flames. He had to jump from his perch as one of the kunai had a fireproof exploding tag that he had made the Uchiha.

Now he was approaching the fireball but it was already on its last legs and was just about to dissipate when Sasuke suddenly burst from the fireball unaffected and grappled Naruto right back to the ground forcefully and soundly placed a kunai at his throat. And then allowed himself a victory smirk.

"Ha Ha good win, how did you travel through your fireball like that!?" Naruto asked confused, he had never seen that before.

"Something I found in the Uchiha Archive, remember that day I snuck out of the dorm to get some jutsu, its called **Katon Hono o Tsuka**." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Huh, literally travel through fire haha, shall we continue!" Naruto said getting into his stance. Sasuke got into his and nodded affirmation and Naruto charged.


End file.
